


Anniversary Morning

by Niina_rox



Series: Hyunghyuk Stories [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Child Kihyun, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Anniversary Morning

It's a quiet Friday morning. It's a bit chilly at the moment, so Minhyuk simply buries himself further in the blankets. Lying there he smiles softly as he looks at his, loving partner. Of course, Minhyuk knows it's early. Even without looking at the clock, it's easy to see the sun is still slowly rising. A few rays of sunshine peeking through the window, Hyungwon stirs a little. But seems to be still sound asleep, Minhyuk wishes he knew why he was awake this early. On his day off. It's going to be a good day since it's their anniversary. To be exact, it's their sixth year together.

Both of them would say the best six years, of their lives.

A little before eight Hyungwon slowly wakes up, it's no surprise that he finds Minhyuk. Looking at him the look of love in his eyes, Hyungwon smiles sleepily. Before bringing his husband into his arms, Minhyuk simply curls into his embrace. It's nice as they enjoy the moment, Hyungwon smiles a little as he says. "Happy Anniversary" Minhyuk feels that nothing could top how he’s feeling, he looks up at Hyungwon. “Happy Anniversary” a few seconds later he kisses him, softly it’s simply perfect. The peace was broken when they heard the familiar, footsteps heading to their room.

It's only a manner of seconds before; they hear their son, four-year-old Kihyun. As he climbs on the bed "morning daddy," they're both smiling a little. Hyungwon grabs hold of his son, causing Kihyun to giggle. He simply enjoys being in his father's arms; of course, Minhyuk was smiling. It’s plain as day that Kihyun is feeling content, despite them being interrupted. They wouldn’t have it any other way. And like any four-year-old. All Kihyun wants at this moment; is food. “Daddy can I have some breakfast,” they both laugh a little Hyungwon is the first to give in.

“Alright let’s go to the kitchen,” within seconds Kihyun is excited. Minhyuk is up a moment later he scoops Kihyun up, it's quiet as they head to the kitchen. As well as sorting out food Hyungwon also, makes them coffee. Once their son is busy eating breakfast and, distracted by cartoons in the lounge room. Minhyuk smiles a little as he gives Hyungwon his anniversary present. It wasn't hard to tell that he liked his gift, judging by his smile and the way he couldn't stop kissing Minhyuk's face. It was no surprise that Minhyuk couldn't stop, from laughing just a little.

Of course, now Hyungwon was waiting for the perfect moment. To give his present to Minhyuk, it was not long after when Kihyun came back into the kitchen. Bringing his plate with him doing his best, to place it in the sink. Minhyuk ended up helping him; it's quiet for a moment or two. Before Kihyun happily heads back to the lounge room, it's not long before he's laughing at the TV. They both laugh a little, Hyungwon simply pulls Minhyuk into his arms. They simply stay like that for a little while, Minhyuk is smiling he decides to lean back and kiss him.

Taking a moment to breathe Hyungwon simply, adds "I love you." A quick kiss before Minhyuk says, "I love you too." Neither of them are aware that Kihyun, is watching and smiling a little. Of course, the four-year-old is aware. That he isn't noticed, he can't help but giggle. In the end, he catches their attention. Kihyun knows he's caught and decides to run and hide, Minhyuk and Hyungwon decide to trick their son. They both know where Kihyun's hiding spots are, that and he can't keep quiet for too long. Kihyun couldn't help himself, Minhyuk surprised him.

He was startled a little but couldn't contain his laughter, as his father decided to hold him and tickle him. As things got quiet again, Kihyun seemed pretty comfortable. "I love you Kihyunnie," he smiled brightly "love you too daddy." Hyungwon smiled as he sat next to them, on the couch as he touched Kihyun's face. "Do you love me Kihyun," to that his son smiled cheekily, and shook his head. Hyungwon pretended to be upset, which caused Kihyun to move to hug his dad. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Hyungwon happily hugged him.

"Love you dad" "I love you more," perfect family moment.  


End file.
